


Brave Enough

by lao_paperman, Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Love Letters, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Trust, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: Merlin has shared all but one of his secrets with Arthur.  Arthur has shared all but his deepest feelings with Merlin. When Arthur and Leon encounter a gathering of dragons in the hills, the king and his Court Sorcerer have choices to make.





	Brave Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lao_paperman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/gifts).



> This is my first Reverse and I was very nervous...and that was incredibly compounded by writing for an artist who is way out of my league. Have you seen Lao's art yet??? It is utterly gorgeous! Even if you are not going to read the story, scroll down and look at the incredible work of art.
> 
> Many thanks and big hugs to Diana_Prallon and Emrys MK for support and last minute beta!
> 
> Thanks so much to the mods for running this lovely fest and being so patient! 
> 
> <3 Moon

 

“Rise and shine! C’mon you Lazy Daisy! Mmph...”  Merlin’s overly cheerful morning salutations were cut off as Arthur snapped his arm out from under the huge feather quilt and yanked Merlin back into bed.

“This is our last morning together for a while,” groused Arthur. “I think that calls for at least a bit of cuddling,” said Arthur, tugging Merlin close against him.  “That is...naked...you know...um, naked cuddling.” Merlin suddenly found that he didn’t have it in him to argue with such clever reasoning, and it didn’t bother him so very much that he had just gotten dressed for the day. After all, there really was no where he’d rather be, so Merlin snuggled up against Arthur and conveniently made his clothes disappear. 

Getting out of bed the second time was both easier and more difficult than the first. But finally he and Arthur were clothed and ready to face the day. As they exchanged one last parting kiss, Merlin slipped an envelope into Arthur’s hand. “You can read this after I’ve gone, but please keep it with you,” he said, before he opened the door to Arthur’s chambers and slipped out of the room. Arthur went to the window and stood there watching as Merlin left the courtyard, then opened the letter and read:

_Arthur,_

_It was so hard to get out of bed this morning, knowing that it will be some time before we are in each other’s arms again. I know we can’t write to each other every day, but I hold dear the thought of you keeping me close to your heart by thinking a ‘letter’ to me in your mind each and every day that you cannot actually write to me.  And of course I will do the same on those days when I cannot actually take pen to paper. Yet still, I want you to carry this little note upon your person, it is imbued with my love and my most powerful thoughts of protection, and it will comfort me to know you keep it upon you._

_Yours,_  
_Merlin_

**_vvvvvvvvvvv_ **

  


After a week of putting up with Arthur’s moodiness, Leon had had the inspiration to suggest a hunt; getting Arthur out and about into the fresh spring woodlands was always good for his spirits. Of course, just as Leon had predicted Arthur jumped at the suggestion, and the hunt had indeed succeeded in improving Arthur’s mood.  

 

The hunt had gone very well. Arthur informed his knights that he and Leon would be remaining to patrol the surrounding area, and sent his retinue back to Camelot laden with a several game birds and a large boar. As soon as the others were out of sight, Arthur found himself grinning at Leon. It was truly a perfect day. They had completed their mission  before the full heat of the afternoon, and now they were free to escape their responsibilities and simply enjoy themselves for the rest of the day.

 

While no one could put Arthur at ease quite the way Merlin did, his Court Sorcerer’s visit to the Druid encampments gave Arthur and Leon the opportunity to enjoy their friendship in a way that they rarely did when in the company of others.

 

Leon returned Arthur’s grin with a speculative look in his eye. Arthur could be great fun during the rare times when there was no audience to perform for and the weight of the crown was lightened for a bit. “Where to now, sire? I know you’ve got something in mind. I can see it in that smug smirk.”

 

“Why Leon, do you doubt what I told the men? Are you impugning my honesty? C’mon. Hop to it! We have miles and miles of patrol ahead of us!”

 

His face fell, but Leon set to work readying his horse. He had only barely let out a quiet sigh when he heard Arthur’s guffaw. Arthur was doubled over and could barely catch his breath for laughing so hard. “You should have seen your face! Hahahaha.”

 

“I take it we are not going on patrol after all?”

 

“Well...well, let’s just say we are going to patrol one of the most lovely glades I’ve ever seen. We have a solemn responsibility to make absolutely sure there are no sea serpents lurking in the depths of the sweetest little swimming hole you have ever seen. So, c’mon! Hop to it! ”

 

The ride to the secluded lake passed quickly as the two joked and chatted--a treat that had become rather rare for these two, who had been friends since childhood. They had no need for pretence and airs with each other, yet neither one was wont to exhibit this degree of informality in the company of others.

 

After an hour or so of horseplay in the cool refreshing pool, they had yet to encounter a single sign of sea monsters, so they returned to shore and settled in for  well-earned naps in the afternoon sunshine.

 

Arthur woke to a pleasant breeze in the late afternoon sun. In a fit of generosity, he left Leon to sleep a bit longer as he dressed and then readied the horses for their journey home. Turning back to awaken Leon, Arthur’s attention was captured by a movement across the lake that seemed...well...odd. He could have sworn he’d seen a flash of gold in the sky. Multiple flashes, actually--swooping and soaring like birds of prey.  Could it be a trick of the late afternoon sun? Arthur rubbed his eyes to no avail. He gasped as a flash of gold tore through the sky and splashed into the lake.

 

Leon awoke to the sight of Arthur staring out over the lake.“Arthur? Is everything alright?”

 

“Oh, yes. Fine. Just...do me a favor...and look out over the lake for a bit. Tell me if you see anything unusual.”

 

Perplexed, Leon did as Arthur bid.  “No, nothing, sire. But you were right. It is truly beautiful.”

 

“I guess we’d better head back then,” said Arthur.

 

The two  rode in companionable silence, enjoying the solitude and the sounds of nature that were so often drowned out in the bustle of Camelot.

 

“There! Look! See that?”

 

Leon shot his friend a concerned glance. “I don’t see anything unexpected. Trees. And more trees.”

 

Arthur sighed. “Maybe it’s my eyes. It’s gone now. You saw nothing, Leon?”

 

“No sire, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps it’s a trick of the afternoon light, but you might go see Gaius tomorrow.”

 

Arthur scowled at that, and the two rode on for a time.

 

“Leon,” Arthur called in a hushed whisper, “you must have seen that!  I’m going after it!”

 

Arthur took off urging his horse through the wood, and Leon followed hot on his heels.  “Oh! There!,” Leon called out. “ I saw something golden flicker through the trees!”

 

“Finally! Yes, some are golden, but I’ve also seen silver, blue, bronze, emerald green and ruby red,” said Arthur.

 

“It seems like they are coming in from various directions, but all converging in the same place. I think we can fix our heading midway between those two hills, following the river bed,” replied Leon, who in true knightley fashion had gotten caught up in the adventure of chase. “Perhaps there’s a hidden pass into a valley created by the river.”

 

Reminded of the lessons he had learned many years before with the unfortunate unicorn, Arthur spoke. “We don’t know what we’re pursuing. I don’t want to stop, but we must keep in mind that  it would surely be most wise to only use our weapons if it is absolutely necessary to defend ourselves.”

 

The full moon allowed Arthur and Leon to ride well into the night. After a brief stop to allow their horses a bit of time to drink and graze while they ate what was left in their rucksacks, they continued on towards the space between the two hills. As they rode, Arthur composed his  daily mental letter to Merlin.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Beloved, insolent, amazing, ridiculous sweetheart. If you only knew the things I say to you in these letters I write in my head. It’s laughable really how there are bards singing of my courage and bravery, when the truth is that I’ve thought these words over and over again,  and I can’t even say them to you, much less put them down on paper. I wonder if you know how completely you’ve conquered my heart. Beloved, sweetheart, darling...I love you..,these words were so close to spilling from my lips during our last hours together, and I can only hope you could see what I feel in my eyes, feel how I adore you in my embrace._

_I miss you so much. I guess I’ve been quite a bear these past few days without you, so finally Leon arranged a hunt. I don’t know what I’d do without Leon, especially in your absence.  I really wish you were here...the hunt went really well, so I sent the other knights back with the haul and decided to have a bit of a lark with Leon. You remember the lake with the willows...of course. Well, we had a swim and a nap (and NO, I did not take Leon to our special spot under the big willow...that’s just for us...though he did look at me a bit strangely when he suggested heading towards the willow, and I made some excuse to head in the other direction)._

_When I awoke I thought I saw the most remarkable flashes of light...like ribbons of metal flickering across the sky and diving in and out of the pool. At first Leon missed it...but...well..to make a long story short, we’re on a quest...I don’t know what we are pursuing, but it feels like something I was meant to do. The lights have been coming in from different directions but are converging in-between the hills. I believe there is a valley there, and we’re riding towards it right now._

_As to my cowardice with you, I have promised myself that when you reveal your final secrets to me, I will speak all that is in my heart. I admit it is hard to know you are still holding something of yourself back. There are days when I’m nearly mad with curiosity. And yet I respect your need to take your own time. How could I not, when I too am not quite brave enough? I am grateful enough that you have been honest in letting me know you still have more to reveal and that you have promised to work towards trusting me with your deepest secrets._

_Anyway, you know me well.  I might not be able to say it well, or often, but on the day that I know that you are able to really trust me with all of who you are,  I promise I will find my courage and ask you to be my royal consort. Until then, I will continue to try to prove to you that I am worthy of your trust._

 

“Arthur!” Leon’s tone indicated that this was not the first time he had attempted to get Arthur’s attention.

 

Arthur pulled himself from his reverie. “I’m sorry. I missed that. What did you say?”

 

Leon’s tone was completely respectful, but  he didn’t even try to hide the little grin on his face. “I’m sure you have much more important people, er...things...on your mind, but perhaps we should tie the horses soon and proceed on foot?”

 

“Yes, that looks like a good place right up ahead,” said Arthur, pointing to a dense glade of evergreens at the edge of the river. “I’m guessing half an hour’s walk from there should bring us close enough to get an idea of what we’re following.”

  


**Vvvvvv**

Following the river bed into the hills, they did indeed come to a narrow, hidden pass that appeared to lead into a valley. As they approached the pass, they noticed the leaves on the trees were trembling.  A moment later they felt and then heard a thrumming sound. They carefully entered the pass and remained hidden in the shadows as they observed a gathering that neither would have ever thought possible outside of fairy tales. Tens of dragons were arrayed around the small valley in clusters.  A gorgeous iridescent green dragon was curled around a large egg, while other dragons attended her by warming the stones around her with their fiery breath, bringing her food and trilling to her. Every so often one and then another group of dragons would pick up the tune and join in. Awestruck, the men watched as various dragons took flight performing aerial displays above the gathering. Finally, the mother dragon seemed to fall asleep, and things quieted down. The acrobatics stopped, and dragons around the enclave seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

 

Arthur tapped Leon on the shoulder and led him back out through the pass.  Neither spoke a word until they had returned to their horses and begun to set up a small makeshift campsite. Arthur spoke first. “I have seen more than my share of awe-inspiring sights, but I have no words for what we’ve seen tonight.”

 

“Nor I, my lord.” Leon shook his head in wonder. “What do we do now?”

 

“It’s all too easy to hear my father’s voice in my head telling me exactly what to do,” muttered Arthur.

 

Leon shuddered. “And yet that is not what you think best?”

 

Arthur shook his head, “No, it’s really not.  Tell me, Leon, what did you feel while we stood there watching?”

 

Leon looked away to focus his thoughts and then turned back to look directly at Arthur. “Peace. Calm. Excitement. I felt as if I were in the presence of something holy, as when I drank from the enchanted cup.”

 

“A powerful sense of rightness? That all is as it should be?” asked Arthur.

 

“Yes, exactly,” Leon answered in hushed tones, raising his eyes to look directly into his lord’s.

 

“I’ve felt that before and ignored the feeling at great expense to the kingdom. I won’t do it again.”

 

“The unicorn?”

 

“Yes, the unicorn.”

 

“Do we just go away in the morning and leave them to their business?”

 

“I think not. This gathering is in the middle of our kingdom, not more than a day’s ride from Camelot. I dread to think what might happen if a group of knights stumbled upon them unawares. I will speak with this gathering in the morning. If this spot is significant to them, I will offer them my protection as long as they agree to leave our people, our flocks and habitations in peace.”

 

“All of my training and experience tells me to advise against this. I should advise you that it is sheer folly to risk your person against such a gathering of dangerous magical beasts, and yet...I don’t know...I find myself feeling no such concern.”

  


**_VVVVVVVV_ **

  


In the early morning Arthur and Leon stood back in the shadows of the mountain pass for a moment observing before Arthur  collected himself and stepped forward into the mouth of the valley. He had spent some time before sleep thinking about how he would address these unexpected guests.

 

“Greetings, and welcome to my kingdom on this auspicious occasion!”

 

He suppressed a shiver as silence fell and every majestic dragon’s eye was turned to him. A contingent of dragons silently drew in to completely surround the nesting mother and her egg, while another small group seemed to confer for a moment before one dragon moved forward to speak with Arthur.

 

The dragon glinted and glimmered in the sun, bronze and golden scales arrayed in perfect patterns along it’s graceful and sinuous form.  It inclined it’s neck towards Arthur in a slight bow and then fixed it’s eyes upon him. Arthur returned the dragon’s stare and immediately became lost in the clear blue depths.

 

“Greetings, Your Majesty. And thank you for your welcome, but this gathering is private.  If you would return to the forest on the other side of the pass, I will meet you there shortly.” The words were as gracious and fine as any noble’s though the beast’s rough voice rumbled against the hillside.  The dragon bowed again, holding eye contact with Arthur for a few more moments before turning away.

 

The dragons below remained watchful as Arthur and Leon turned away from the valley. At the end of the mountain pass they found the dragon waiting for them, and both men were overwhelmed by the proximity of the powerful creature. The dragon also seemed more apprehensive than it had at a distance, and both the men and the beast subtly increased the distance between themselves.

  


“Don’t be frightened. We intend no harm to you,” said Arthur, making a point of moving his hand away from the hilt of his sword.

 

“I’m not afraid of you! Are you not afraid of me?”

 

“I am not.” Arthur went for a smooth combination of indignance and nonchalance, but wonder filled his eyes, and he shook his head in bemusement. Leon stayed silent in deference to his lord.

 

“Are you sure?” asked the dragon, stretching out his wing until it came as close to Arthur as possible without being in striking distance.

 

Arthur had been well-schooled in keeping a stiff upper lip and holding the upper hand and did his best not to flinch, but the dragon picked up on his discomfort and laughed as it gently ran the tip of it’s wing down Arthur’s arm. “Then why are you trembling, my lord?”

 

Arthur ignored the question. “I approached your gathering because you are in my kingdom without my leave.”

 

The dragon reared up a bit and grumbled ominously. “I thought you bid us welcome. Though truthfully I was surprised as Camelot has not been a friend to dragonkind.”

 

Arthur interrupted, “ Correct me if I am wrong, but I have the feeling that perhaps this place is sacred to you. I came to offer my protection if you wish to continue to gather here.  I will allow you the use of it, safe from interference by passers-by who may stumble upon these grounds.”

 

“And why would you offer us your protection? What do you wish from us in exchange?”

 

“Simply this: that whosoever is empowered to speak for your kind takes an oath that you will all  refrain from causing any harm to my kingdom: my people, their animals, their lands.”

 

“And you would trust us? With a simple oath? I was not under the impression that Camelot held my folk in favorable consideration.”

 

“That was true in the past. We each have reason enough to fear each other, and my people are not without blame. But I have it on the authority of a friend and advisor that you are noble and honourable creatures.”

 

“And you trust this friend?”

 

“With my life.”

 

“Then perhaps it’s time for him to trust you as well,” mused the dragon, carefully considering Arthur.

 

Arthur huffed a small laugh. “Yes, well, I’m working on that.”

 

“Arthur,” the dragon grumbled, “kindly take a seat.  You too, Leon.”

 

“You know our names!”

 

“I do. And  you know mine as well, though not in this form.”

 

Arthur’s eyes searched the dragon’s and he inhaled sharply.

 

“As you have shown your faith in me, I owe you the same trust. It is past time for me to be honest with you. I hope you can forgive me my silence.”

 

The transformation took place before their eyes, though neither Arthur or Leon could ever quite recall the process.  When Merlin stood before them, transformed all but for his tail and the winglets at his back, Arthur commanded in a tone that brooked no argument, “Leave us, Leon.”  Frozen, it took Leon a moment to respond, but then he retreated back towards their horses, and Arthur took two steps towards Merlin and paused, leaning against the rocky wall of the pass. “It’s really you.”

 

Merlin reached towards Arthur who stood trembling against the wall. “Arthur, are you alright?”

 

Arthur wavered, gripping the rocks for support, and slid down until he was seated on the ground. Merlin ran towards him, stopping just a foot away. He looked down at his king.

 

Arthur beseeched softly, haltingly. “I suppose...this is your final secret? Please tell me that there’s nothing left to reveal?”

 

“You’re trembling! You’re not afraid of me are you? It’s still just me...Merlin!”

 

Arthur looked at him, wonder, bemusement, and fear  flickering across his face. “I know that I should be afraid of you, but I can’t find it within me to fear you.”

 

“Then why do you tremble so, my love, my king?”

 

“Come here, Merlin.”

 

Merlin came closer, and Arthur pulled him down astride his lap, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. Merlin’s eyes shone with tears of relief and happiness.

 

“Have you written to me every day...beloved?” Arthur’s fingers trailed gently along Merlin’s wings.

 

Merlin swallowed heavily. Arthur’s  loving touch was all the acceptance he could have wished for, nor did the endearment escape his notice. His eyes searched Arthur’s as he replied, “Every day...All day. Always.” Looking away, Merlin asked, “And you? Have you ‘written’ me?”

 

“Without fail.” Arthur reached up and turned Merlin’s face back to his own. “Shall I tell you why I tremble?”

 

“Please.”

 

“I tremble because I made you a promise in last night’s missive, but I struggle for the courage.”

 

“Arthur...you don’t owe me anything.”

 

“Shh. I should say I made a promise to both you and to myself.”

 

“And that promise scares you?”

 

“More than a flock of starving wyvern.”

 

“I can wait.”

 

“But I cannot. I have waited so long already.” Arthur took a deep breath and tightened his arms around Merlin’s waist, mustering his courage. “My darling, my beloved, sweetheart, I love you with everything that I am…”

 

Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s neck. “Oh Arthur...”

 

“Shh. I’m not done yet.” Arthur leaned down to nuzzle his lips against Merlin’s hair. He lifted one hand to gently stroke Merlin’s back--the wings gone now as Merlin’s transformation was complete.  “My insolent, annoying, frustrating, magical, gorgeous, wise one, will you do me the great honor of becoming my royal consort, for now and forever?”

 

At a loss for words, Merlin simply kissed Arthur thoroughly and relaxed more deeply into his embrace.

 

“So, can I take that as a yes?” asked Arthur, mouth freed as Merlin had moved on to kissing his jaw and neck.

 

“Hmm. On one condition.” Merlin’s smile lifted Arthur’s heart.

 

“Name your terms!”

 

“I have final say over my own wardrobe at all times.”

 

Arthur sighed. “At ALL times?”

 

Merlin considered. Finally he nodded in acquiescence. “At ANY time we are in public.  Oh! And one more thing!”

 

“Merlin,” Arthur said firmly, not whining at all.

 

“Well, it’s just that if I’m going to be wed, since I am Emrys and a dragon lord, it will also be necessary for us to wed among the Druid and before the dragon folk.”

 

Arthur looked at him sceptically.

 

“Don’t worry...it will be fun! Much more fun than weddings in Camelot. And this way we get to have two weddings!”

 

“That’s it? That’s all your conditions?”

 

Merlin nodded. “Yeah, that’s all.”

 

“Done!” exclaimed Arthur triumphantly. After much more celebratory kissing, Arthur asked, as he ran his fingers up and down Merlin’s spine, “So, um, this transformation thing...is it something you can start and stop at any time?”

 

Merlin looked at him suspiciously, “Why do you ask, my lord?”

 

“Um, well...those wings...they were kind of amazing.”

 

“Oh my king...if your public had any idea just how kinky you are…”

**Author's Note:**

> It would be wonderful to hear from you if you feel like leaving a comment on the story! And I hope Lao gets lots of love for her glorious art! Thanks so much for reading! -Moon


End file.
